1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spectacle frame with a removable elastic securing band which engages the temples of the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On many occasions, wearing glasses calls for securing the glasses. This is particularly important in the case of athletes who are exposed to shocks when practicing their sport. Spectacles can come loose or get lost if they have been deformed in the course of being worn and no longer fit properly. For a sailor or surfer whose glasses were lost, for instance, by hitting a wave hard and were washed overboard, this means considerable danger unless he can fall back on a pair of spare glasses, since the vision correction necessary for him is no longer there or, in the case of sun glasses, blinding occurs. The same applies to mountain climbers and horseback riders or to other sportsmen who, like for instance, tennis players exert violent body motions when practicing their sport. To a perhaps lesser degree, somewhat similar strong body motions naturally occur to playing children. In addition, sliding spectacles can adversely affect the professional activity of a spectacle wearer if it is necessary for him to see fine details in his activities. Typical of this is a surgeon who works beside the operating table in bent-over position: pushing back slipping glasses can result in serious damage to the patient. Glasses which become loose or drop off would, in addition, also mean a further danger of infection for the patient. Furthermore, slipping glasses which must always be pushed back into their correct position are a nuisance and a handicap in other activities.
It is known to use spectacle securing bands which engage at the temples of the spectacle frame to prevent slipping or loosening of spectacles. Loops are placed about the temples and the securing band is stretched about the rear of the head. A length adjustment of the securing band is provided here. According to another design, half-moon-shaped sliding shoes provided with a slot are placed on the temples of the spectacle frame, the securing band being tightened from sliding shoe to sliding shoe about the rear part of the heat. The length is compensated by moving the sliding shoes. Neither of these two securing devices can be attached at the spectacle frame inconspicuously. In addition, the loops or the push-on shoes are not always located firmly on the temples, and spontaneous loosening may be the result. Also the loops of the slip-on shoes may rest on the skin and lead to discomfort due to pressure and/or abrasion marks.